Sandpaper is an important product used in many industries, particularly in auto body repair work, as well as woodworking shops. Useful sandpaper often has its useful life shortened as the pores or spaces present in its working surface become filled with debris. Special tools for cleaning debris from the pores of the sandpaper are not available. Cleaning with conventional brushes is cumbersome and time consuming.